Light In The Dark
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: Based on BPOTD #686: Blaine is Deaf and during a bad snow storm, the power goes out. He starts freaking out because now he lost his sense of sight as well. (With a bonus of Kurt to the rescue.)


"Light in the Dark"

**Blangstpromptoftheday #686: Blaine is Deaf and during a bad snow storm, the power goes out. He starts freaking out because now he lost his sense of sight as well. **

**Note: So…. Not actually super angsty. Hope you like it anyway :)**

**Also on FFnet**

* * *

><p>Blaine was making dinner when it happened. He didn't hear the crashing sound of a power line pole hitting the pavement just outside his house. He didn't hear the news on the TV, warning everyone to stay indoors during the storm.<p>

Then it all went black. He gasped, dropping the pot of water in his surprise. He winced when the pot landed on his foot, backing away. Then, to top it all off, he slipped on the wet tile floor, landing flat on his butt and hurting his wrist in his attempt to catch himself.

Looking around, he felt a sense of terror crawl up inside his chest; he couldn't see _anything. _It was completely dark and he'd never felt more helpless.

His breathing picked up as he slowly stood up and felt his way into the living room. Of course, this had to happen on the weekend that his parents were out of town for some important meeting. And of course he had to leave his phone upstairs, hopelessly out of reach.

"Kurt," he whispered. This was one of those times he wished that everything wasn't so… silent. "I have to call Kurt." At least if he could hear himself talk, he might have some sort of comfort; maybe he wouldn't feel so alone. Instead, he was _terrified._

He felt his watch buzzing, alerting him that he had a text. It might have been his parents; maybe Kurt. He had no way of knowing because he _couldn't see. _He let out a short sob, trying to feel his way around and find the stairs. If you'd asked him an hour ago, he would've said he knew this house like the back of his hand. Now, though, he realized just how much he'd taken his sight for granted. He can't even find a damn staircase.

Frustrated and starting to panic, he gasped when he tripped on… something. He fell crashing to the floor, landing on his already-sore wrist and groaning softly. He felt tears streaming down his face as he crawled around trying to find a wall to follow.

Once he did, he was finally able to find the staircase. He made his way carefully up the stairs, catching himself on the railing when he tripped on the fifth step. The pressure on his wrist made him cry out in pain and he sat down on the steps, cradling his wrist to his chest.

Tonight was supposed to be a relaxing evening, tied together with delicious spaghetti and hot cocoa. Now, though, he was miserable and scared and he had no idea what to do. His watch buzzed again and he sighed, burying his face in his hands. It kept buzzing, and just seconds after it stopped… it started again.

Wiping tears from his eyes, he tried once again to make his way upstairs. Once he found what he thought was his room, he opened the door, trying the light switch desperately. Sniffling, he made his way over to his bed. He hoped, at least, that he should be able to navigate his own _room _without hurting himself.

He found his phone tangled up in his bed sheets and held it up with a relieved sob. Turning it on, he opened his Messages app with shaking fingers. He saw a text from Kurt, from two minutes ago.

_I'm outside. Are you okay? –Kurt _

He frowned, confused. Then, from the light of his phone, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Startled, he jumped and turned around, eyes wide. He instantly felt calmer when he saw the dimly-lit face of his boyfriend. He grinned and threw his arms around the taller boy.

"I love you," he whispered.

Kurt pulled back, smiling, and signed something. Blaine couldn't figure out what it was, though, because it was so dark. Kurt seemed to realize this and gently pulled Blaine's phone out of his hand, turning on the flashlight app. Blaine smiled and took the device back, shining the light at Kurt's hands.

**_You talked to me._**

Blaine laughed, handing Kurt the phone before signing his reply.

**_I always talk to you._**

They switched the phone again. It wasn't a perfect system, but it was the best they had at the moment.

**_No, I mean out loud! _**Blaine couldn't help but smile at Kurt's excitement. **_I like it when you do that._**

**_Besides my parents, you're the only one who has ever heard me. _**Blaine was blushing as he signed the words—he could feel his cheeks heating up—and he was glad it was too dark for Kurt to see his face. (But Kurt knew, anyway.)

Kurt smiled softly and hugged Blaine again, kissing his cheek.

Blaine pulled back again. As much as he loved Kurt's hugs, he really hated having his hands out of sight. He felt sort of helpless when he couldn't communicate in his own way.

**_How did you get here so fast?_**

**_I was already on my way when the storm hit. I thought I'd surprise you since your parents aren't home. _**Now it was Kurt's turn to blush.

Blaine grinned. **_Well, now that you're here, I can't very well let you go out in that storm again. Your dad would kill me. _**

Kurt could just make out the knowing smirk on Blaine's face. It sent warmth spreading throughout his body despite the cold weather.

**_I think, for once, he'd actually _****encourage ****_me staying at your house. You know, for safety reasons._**

Blaine laughed, and it was still the most beautiful sound Kurt had ever heard. **_Safety. Of course. Well, I should probably make sure you're nice and safe, shouldn't I?_**

For the first time, Kurt noticed that Blaine was wincing each time he used his left wrist for a sign. Frowning in concern, he reached for Blaine's hand, studying it. **_What happened to your wrist? _**

**_It's nothing. _**Blaine pulled his hand away. **_I'm fine. _**

**_You're not 'fine.' Your wrist is swollen; it's sprained, maybe even broken. What happened, Blaine? _**

Blaine sighed. **_I just fell down. It was dark. _**He looked down, embarrassed.

**_Blaine, you don't have to be embarrassed. Just let me help._**

**_We can't go to the hospital in this weather._**

**_True, but I happen to know where your mom keeps the ACE bandages. _**

Blaine smiled slightly. He had to admit, it _did _feel kind of good letting Kurt fuss over him. **_Okay._**

Kurt smiled, relieved, and guided Blaine to the bathroom. Well, they sort of guided each other. At least now they had the light of Blaine's phone to keep them from being _completely _blind.

Kurt lit a couple of the candles that were in the bathroom and set Blaine's phone/flashlight on the counter, urging Blaine to sit down on the edge of the bathtub. Blaine sat quietly and let Kurt wrap his wrist tightly in an ACE bandage. It felt _a lot _better, he noticed. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "I love you."

Really, those were the only words he ever said out loud. Sometimes, he would say Kurt's name, but he actually preferred using the sign name he'd made for Kurt. It felt more special that way. Besides, he never failed to notice the way Kurt's face lit up every time he used his sign name.

**_I'm so glad you're here. _**Blaine signed once they pulled apart.

**_Me too. _**Kurt smiled softly.

Together, they returned to Blaine's bedroom, crawling under the covers side-by-side. Blaine smiled at Kurt. **_Kurt. _**

Kurt grinned, leaning in to kiss Blaine's lips. Blaine did the sign again, loving the way Kurt's eyes shone. He signed the letter 'K' with his left hand and made a pinching gesture with his right before moving his right hand away from his left in a curved, fluid motion; the sign for SOUL.

**_Kurt. Soul. Because you are my soulmate._**

Kurt kissed him again, gently cupping his cheek and smiling into it. When he pulled back, he signed something and Blaine smiled, curious. It was the sign for COURAGE, except he shaped his hands into the sign for 'B' before moving his hands away quickly from his chest and making two fists.

**_Because you give me courage every day._**

**_But I already have a name sign. _**

**_I just wanted to think of one that's special to _****us… ****_Is that okay? _**

Blaine smiled. **_I love it. And I like that only you will call me that. It's like I'm yours._**

**_And I'm yours._**

Blaine couldn't believe it, but Kurt had somehow managed to transform this night from something miserable into something special. He loved him for that. Kurt always seemed to know exactly what to say to make him feel safe and loved.

And maybe, if he was lucky, he would continue to make him feel that way for the rest of their lives.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
